Saving Souls
by Heartaches-by-the-Number
Summary: The final in the Ashley Sparrow trilogy, sequel to 'Two sparrows and a blood debt'.
1. Despair, Visions And The Last Hope

**Saving Souls – Despair, Visions and The Last Hope – (1)**

A/N: Well Ashley is back! If you're new to my stories then I suggest you read 'You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate' and then 'Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt', otherwise you won't know what's going on.

Once again Ashley Sparrow found herself in the damp glow of Tia Dalma's cabin. Misery had overwhelmed her. So much so that she had not said a single word to anyone since the pearl – and Jack with it – went down.

Tia too, seemed down. In fact everyone did. Dalma handed round some rum, ' For The Cold, And The Sorrow'

Ashley's despair grew bigger within every passing second. She didn't know what to do. But she was sure of one thing. She wanted Elizabeth dead. D.E.A.D!

"It's a shame," Tia said to Will. "I know you were thinking with the Pearl you could have killed the devil and set free your fathers soul,"

"It doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone. Along with its captain," Will replied.

"Aye, and already the world seems darker. He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally run out," Gibbs said, he held up his rum. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"There never was another like Captain Jack!" Ragetti agreed.

"He was a gentleman of fortune he was!" Pintel added.

"He was a good man," Elizabeth said.

Ashley's eyes darted the room as everyone toasted to Jack. All except Elizabeth. That made Ashley twice as angry. But still she did not talk.

Will glanced at her. "If there was anything that could be done to bring him back…Ashley,"

"Will you do it?" Tia Dalma asked. "What would any of you be willing to do?"

Ashley looked at Tia. Who was staring strait at her.

"Would you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond, to fetch back Jack and with him the precious Pearl?" Tia continued.

"Aye," Gibbs said.

Everyone nodded and agreed. Tia then turned to Ashley, who had not said a word.

"Will you?"

Ashley nodded.

"Alright, but if you going to brave the weird and haunted shores at worlds end. Then, you will need a captain who knows those waters," Tia said.

There were footsteps, and someone walked down the stairs of Tia's hut.

"What's become of my ship?"

Before them stood a man. Pirate of course. With Jack the monkey on his shoulder.

"Your ship? It was Jacks ship! My FATHERS ship!" Ashley said angrily. Standing up and walking over to him.

"This be Jacks girl?" The man asked Tia.

She nodded.

"Ashley Sparrow. This is Barbossa. I need not tell you more as you know the tales," Tia explained.

Ashley looked up. So this was the 'Captain' Barbossa that Jack had told her about not long after they met.

"But your dead," Ashley stated.

"Aye that I was. But I was brought back from the afterlife. Back to find me ship," Barbossa replied.

"To find Jack," Tia Dalma corrected him.

Barbossa glared at her and nodded, taking an apple from his pocket and biting into it like he hadn't eaten in a week.

Though it occurred to Ashley that he might not have. After all. He could have only been brought back that very day.

"Captain or no Captain. The Pearl be Jacks ship. As Jack is gone, it's MY ship, and when we find Jack it will be his again. So ye won't be gettin' your hands on it!" Ashley said loudly.

"No-" Barbossa began, but Tia interrupted him.

"There is no time for fighting young Sparrow. You will find a ship, a ship by the name of 'The Last Hope'. It will bare you well, as it has for others who have dared sail the waters at worlds end,"

Ashley nodded as the crew piled out of the hut and into the longboat; just as Gibbs and Pintel started to row the boat away Tia threw something to Ashley.

It was a beautiful silver chain.

"For the ring. The one that Jack gave you," Tia said.

"Thank you," Ashley replied.

She took the ring off of her finger and threaded the chain through it, and then she fasted the chain round her neck.

It was more than just a necklace to Ashley. It was a memory. A reminder of Jack. Of how he was taken from her, and how Elizabeth played a huge part in his death.

As they made their way out to the open sea and to where 'The Last Hope' was said to be waiting for them, Ashley noticed awkwardness between Will and Elizabeth. Well, Elizabeth had been awkward since it happened. And she didn't dare look Ashley in the eyes. Because she knew Ashley saw.

Gibbs, Pintel, Raghetti and the rest of the crew were still solemn and not saying much.

Barbossa. He just sat in the longboat opposite Ashley and looked at her. She saw him.

"What?"

"Ye look strikingly like yer father tis all," Barbossa replied.

"And?"

"Tis a shame,"

Ashley glared at him angrily, so wanting to just pull out her pistol and shoot him with it. But without him, there would be no finding Jack.

"I know yer still livid over the fact that Jack beat you, but there be no need to take it out on me," Ashley snapped, she was using A LOT more of her pirate-like talk now. To show Barbossa that she wasn't just a woman. She was a pirate too. Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter at that.

Barbossa glared at her but said nothing; she noticed that there was no light in his eyes. Only darkness – and hate. Ashley had a very good feeling that the hate was all for Jack. But as Jack wasn't there, Barbossa probably planned to make Ashley's life a living hell, she was a Sparrow..

**----**

Jack saw only darkness. He felt nothing and neither could he hear anything. He was waiting. For something. _Anything_. To happen.

He remember when he had Ashley had first met/

'"_You seem oddly familiar have I threatened you before?" Jack asked, testing out the same line he had once used on William._

"_I think you must have mistaken me for someone else. For if you had threatened me before you wouldn't be here now!" Ashley said lunging at him._

"_Oh feisty one ain't ye? You should know better than to threaten Captain Jack Sparrow! "Jack said disarming her._

"_Wha'?" She asked._

"_Good now that your going to listen me, I just wanted to talk, me and my friend here just wanted to ask if ye wanted to be a member of MY crew aboard the Black Pearl. Miss?"_

_Will came out of the shadows and stood behind Jack._

"_Ashley Sparton" Ashley said holding out her hand._

_Jack shook her hand and then said "Really? For a second I coulda' sworn ye said your last name was Sparrow?"'_

Jack then remembered walking through the island of Metheros with Ashley. That was one of his worst experiences on an island. But he enjoyed it anyway. Only because Ashley was with him.

'"_Jack?" _

"_Aye?"_

"_Where's your hat?"_

"_Wha' its on me head! Is the heat getting' to ye woman?" Jack asked putting his hands to his head._

_However, he didn't find his hat. It wasn't there. Which was strange as it was almost always on his head._

"_Wha' did you do wiv me hat luv?" Jack asked.._

"_Nothin'! I ain't gone anywhere near your cursed hat, let's just go back and find it"' _

Jack laughed to himself, or at least he thought he did, because he could still not hear anything, or see anything. This scared him. It sacred him more than he'd care to admit. He was vulnerable. Absolutely anything and everything could happen.

**----**

Sure enough, there was a ship out on the open ocean. As the crew got closer, they could all see 'The Last Hope' written in gold letters on the stern.

When they boarded, Ashley looked around. It seemed people were claiming there sleeping quarters.

She ran to the door of the captain's cabin. Barbossa approached.

"What do ye think yer doing?"

"This is my cabin,"

A grin came upon Barbossa's ghastly face.

"Is it now?"

Will and Gibbs could sense an argument brewing.

"Barbossa, as Ashley said before. She is the rightful captain seeing as her father is – was – our captain before," Will exclaimed.

"Aye, an' therefore it is only right that she gets the captains cabin, an' Ashley bein' the only woman on the ship without proper protection.." Gibbs stated.

Barbossa looked over at Elizabeth. "But she be a woman,"

"Aye, true. But she as Mr.Turner here to watch over her, Sparrow had Jack, but he's not here. And the captain's cabin is the only one with a lock. I think it be fair," Gibbs explained.

Barbossa grunted and nodded. It was Jack he had his qualms with. Not Ashley. But that didn't mean he liked her of course.

Ashley waited until Barbossa had vanished and then looked at Will and Gibbs. She nodded in thanks and opened the door to her cabin. Walking inside, the other two followed and Will shut the door behind him.

"We need to keep a careful eye on Barbossa," Ashley stated.

"I don't trust him," Will said.

"You have good reason not to from what Ive heard, he has committed mutiny after all. And on my father of all people,"

"Barbossa may call himself the captain Miss. Ashley. But I think I can talk for the whole crew when I say that the real captain is you. Being Jack's daughter and all. Barbossa is only our ticket to finding Jack. When we do, you can bet yer finest pistol that ol' Barbossa'll be gone fer good!" Gibbs smiled.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

"But this conversation stays between us three. No one else must know. Not even Elizabeth," Ashley said, looking at Will.

He nodded.

"Speaking of Elizabeth. I must go and…talk with her," Will said, and he walked out of the cabin.

Gibbs looked at Ashley curiously.

"Gibbs?"

"Aye?"

"If I were to tell you how The Kraken really got Jack…What would you do?"

**----**

"Blasted Beast!" Jack yelled angrily.

"Calm down Sparrow. Theres not long to go," A voice echoed and Jack heard it.

"Eh?"

He could hear himself talking, so at least one his senses had returned to him.

**----**

Hours later Bootstrap Bill found himself being locked up in one of the cells of the Flying Dutchman. According to Jones, he could not be trusted. At least not for now anyway.

Bill sat on the cold hard floor, wallowing in his misery.

"Why?" A woman's voice came into his head.

"Why Jack? Why would you leave me here?"

She was crying.

Bootstraps eyes moved over to a pool of seawater that had gotten in through a small crack in the ship. Instead of a reflection of the ceiling like he expected to be there, there was a ship. The image moved closer, and Bill then saw a young woman, head in hands, crying. It was the owner of the voice. But why was she calling for Jack?

Bill moved closer so he could get a better look at the girl, he knew what he was seeing. She had a large resemblance to Jack, and she wore a ring round her neck. One of Jacks.

Bill remembered the short time that Will had been aboard The Flying Dutchman.

'_Did I tell you?_

_Tell me what?_

_Jack. He has a daughter. Names Ashley. We found her in Tortuga about a year ago…'_

Will had talked of the girl a lot. It seemed she was something. Something like Jack.

There was a loud shout from above deck, and the image of Ashley in the water vanished. Bill sighed. Something had to be done.

**----**

Ashley wiped her eyes. She had finally got it over with. She had finally cried over Jack, liked she wanted to ever since he went.

Looking around the captain's cabin. She noted it wasn't that bad. Nothing like the pearl. But it would have to do. Ashley opened a draw in the desk, and saw a large leather-bound book. The pages were blank, there was a pot of ink and a quill next to it.

"I think I shall start a Captains log," Ashley said to herself "So that Jack can see when we find him,"

_If We Find Him…._


	2. Meeting Marie

**Saving Souls**

**A/N I just thought I'd remember to say that I own nothing of POTC whatsoever!**

**Oh and a quick shout-out to: 'Lady Elyn the druid of Serria' – A Captain's log is something that captains used to keep record of the journey…etc..and I don't think you sent me any book idea because I didn't receive any. Or maybe you did and I just didn't get it. Who knows! If there were mysteries, which would probably be one of them.**

**Oh and theres a part in here where Jack writes his age.**

'Age – 39' **I don't actually know if this is the age he is in the films, but this is my rough estimation, or something like that.**

**Anyway on with the chapter!….**

**2 - Meeting Marie**

A light came towards Jack, and he half expected a voice to shout "Step Into The Light!"

But none came. As the light got closer Jack could see himself, none of The Krakens abhorrent saliva was on him. It seemed asthough he was brand new. The light came so close to Jack that he had to close his eyes, and as he did. He felt like he was being pulled by large amounts of wind.

There was a sudden jerk as he fell, tumbling down and down for what seemed like an age. Until Jack landed.

He opened his eyes and saw what he had landed on. The ocean. But wait a minute, if you fell and landed on the ocean wouldn't you go under the water? That was not so in Jacks case, he was on top.

Standing, he found that he could walk on it. Fancy that! Walking on water, now theres something that Ashley – or any of the crew – would not believe.

Speaking of crews, Jack looked around him and noted a large ship.

"Oi!" He shouted, waving his arms around.

But there came no reply.

Fiddling with his belt, Jack took out his telescope so he could get a closer look. Turner. None other than Will Turner was in the crow's nest, looking out at the ocean.

But no matter how hard he tried, Jack could not gain the ships attention.

There was only one thing for it, he would just climb up to the deck!

---------------

"Where exactly are we headed too?" Gibbs asked Barbossa, who stood firmly at the helm.

"Worlds end, where else?"

"Aye, but what direction are we headed?"

"South west, however its goin' ta take several days so I suggest you get workin'," Barbossa replied, shooting a 'Get Out Of My Sight' look.

Gibbs walked away and grumbled to himself, the sooner they found Jack and The Pearl. The better!

Will was up in the crow's nest, he had confronted Elizabeth about her kiss with Jack – of which he saw – but she had denied it.

Elizabeth stood on deck, watching as the crew worked. She had come to notice from the corner of her eye that Ashley was looking straight at her.

The young Sparrow was sat on the edge of the deck, her pistol in her hand. All she wanted to do was shoot Elizabeth, right there and then. But that would cause a hell of a stir and goodness knows what Jack would say.

-------------

Jack could see everyone. His crew, Ashley and BARBOSSA!

"What the bloody hell is goin' on here?" He asked loudly.

But no one replied. They didn't even look at him.

"Ashley!" Jack strode over to her and folded his arms. "That was some nonsense you pulled back there, The Kraken could have gotten you aswell!"

Ashley didn't reply either, and once again she didn't even look at him.

"Oi!" Jack waved his hand in front of her face. She looked up, he thought it was because he was there but she walked forwards. Straight through him!

Jack looked around worriedly, he thought he'd been given another chance. But maybe not.

"Gibbs?"

"Cotton?"

"Will?"

And most reluctantly, he tried Elizabeth. "Miss.Swann?"

None answered.

"You. What in Sparrows name are ye doin' here?" Jack ran over to Barbossa and glared at him straight in the eye.

"You know, Ive never liked you. Your just a lying, cheating un-pirate-like…..man!" Jack yelled, sounding very much like a two year old.

"I wouldn't be sayin' those kid of things if I were you Jack," Barbossa replied.

Jack stepped backwards and tripped over his own feet.

"Your not supposed to be able to hear me!" Jack protested.

"Your right! He can't," A young girl of about the age of 14 suddenly walked out of Barbossa.

"Eh?" Jack asked, confused.

The girl had short red hair and green eyes, she wore a blue dress and looked at Barbossa.

"None of them can hear you Jack," She said. "It was just me. I can go into any of them – even Ashley – and get them to talk. But of course, it wouldn't actually be them. Do you understand?" The girl held out her hand and Jack took it.

She helped him stand up and then looked at him.

"My names Marie, and Ill be your adviser for the next two days,"

"I-" Jack began.

"Yes, Yes. Your Jack Sparrow. Oh sorry, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow,"

"Right well, do ye mind tellin' me what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Of course. It's all part of the procedure. You and I will be on this ship – 'The Last Hope' if you were wondering – for two days. Not everyone is put on a ship for his or her explanation of things. But you have been because the people you care about in some way or another are here," Marie said, pointing to Ashley.

Jack nodded.

"This is what is going on right now back in the land of the living, so you will see things as your crew sees things. Only difference is, you can see you. But they can't," Marie chuckled to herself and in a blink of an eye she held a large book in her hands.

She walked into the captain's cabin and sat at the desk, Jack sat opposite her. Marie placed the book on the table and looked at the pirate before her.

"Right. Any questions?"

"Uhh..So do you always 'explain' things to people?" Jack asked.

Marie laughed once more. "Of course not, Im just one of many. Lord knows why they chose me to explain things to you though, I know years ago advisors were specially chosen. But I don't know about now, maybe they randomise it,"

Jack nodded.

Marie opened the book and pulled out one of the pages. She handed it to Jack, along with a quill and some ink.

"You just need to fill out that form,"

He nodded. It seemed nodding was all he could do, he was still gob smacked at his situation. Was he dead? Or living? His mind swirled with questions that he wanted to ask. But he supposed it would have to wait.

Looking down at the form. Jack began.

'Name – Captain Jack Sparrow

Age – 39

Hair Colour: Dark Brown/Black

Eye Colour: Brown

Profession: Pirate…and a bloody good one too!

Current known Family: Daughter – Ashley

Home: The Black Pearl

Likes: Rum, The Pearl, Tortuga, Treasure , Ashley…etc..

Dislikes: The Kraken, Davy Jones , Barbossa , Mutineers, Betrayers…etc..

Cause Of Death: Being eaten by Jones's beastie.

Advisor: Marie

Signature:'

After scribbling his signature Jack handed the form back to Marie.

"Strange questions I know. But it has to be done. Goes in your file," Marie said, placing the form somewhere at the back of the book.

"File?" Jack went to touch the book but found his hand being slapped.

"You can't touch this yet mate, only the dead can. And you're still half-living,"

"Oh," Jack replied. "Well, I suppose that's good news,"

Suddenly the large book was gone and Marie stood by the door.

"Lets go back out and see how your daughters doing shall we?"

They walked back out on the deck and Jack frowned.

"Where are they going?" He asked.

"To worlds end,"

"Why?"

"To find you,"

"But Im here!" Jack said loudly.

Marie shrugged. "Well, yes, and no…you'll understand when our two days here are over,"

"Oh…well…what's HE doing here?" Jack pointed to Barbossa.

"Tia Dalma brought him back. He's the only one here that knows waters at worlds end,"

"So, he got a second chance?" Jack asked angrily.

"No! Hector Barbossa will pay for his sins you mark my words. He's just been brought back for a while. When the crew reaches worlds end he'll be forced to leave, taking this ship with him. As both have been brought back for the time being,"

"So that means that the crew will be left at Worlds end?" Jack asked.

"Yes…it's a quest of life or death. The only way they will return is if they rescue you and the Pearl,"

Jack looked around awkwardly, they would all risk so much for him?

"And if they don't?"

Suddenly, Marie turned into Tia Dalma. "They will be forced to walk the land at Worlds end…for eternity,"

Tia morphed back into Marie.

"Sorry about that, it just seemed that your friend Tia would be the best person to tell you that,"

Jack nodded. Dalma did have that certain air about her.

"Why do you keep denying it Elizabeth?" Will shouted.

Jack turned to see Elizabeth and Will on the deck, fighting.

"I saw, even Ashley saw!" Will protested.

Ashley looked up, and Jack could see a small sneaky grin coming to her face.

Marie saw this too.

"Oh don't be fooled Jack. She's very much your daughter. Inside and out,"

"Well of course she is!" Jack replied proudly.

Then again, he didn't have a lot to be proud about. He wasn't really the greatest person on earth.

Elizabeth's face turned red and she ran below deck. Will looked around him and the crew suddenly went back to work.

"You know I saw?" Ashley asked Will, walking over to him.

"Of course you did, you were still on the ship when the Kraken was about to get Jack,"

"You angry with Elizabeth?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, but if she hadn't chained Jack to The Pearl, we'd all be dead," Will replied.

"In some ways I'd rather be dead with Jack than on this ship with that," Ashley smirked and pointed to Barbossa.

Will smiled slightly and then left, he would have to talk to Elizabeth a bit more, and why he didn't talk to her in private in the first place he didn't know.

"I take it Ashley doesn't like Elizabeth anymore?" Jack asked Marie.

Marie pulled out few sheets of Parchment and looked at them.

"Hates her with the fires of a thousand suns, and that's a direct quote," She replied putting the parchment away.

Although Jack didn't quite know where she put it. It thin air – or so it seemed.

"You've talked to her?" Jack asked.

"No. I can. But that's strictly against the advisors rules. I just read her captains log,"

"Captains log? But it looks to me like bloody Barbossa is the captain on this ship,"

"Oh yes. It seems that way. But the crew is just using him to get to Worlds End. Really, their all answering to your dearest Ashley," Marie replied.

Jack laughed. "Captain? At the age of 17? Now that's a fine achievement and no mistake,"

"Not to mention she's a woman,"

"Now.Now. Women make just as good pirates as men do," Jack protested, after all there was Ana-Maria and Elizabeth – Although that had its bad side – and of course, the matter of the subject. Ashley.

"Whatever suits you Jack," Marie said gazing out at the ocean.

"So….your only a girl. How did you..you know – pass?" Jack questioned curiously.

"A horse and cart ran me over,"

"Painful," Jack commented. "And where was this?"

"Tortuga,"

"Well, that explains it. Nothings really safe in Tortuga," Jack stated.

"Then why do you go there?" Marie asked.

"The dangers all part of the fun," Jack smiled slightly, and sat on the side of the ship.

Marie looked around and once again pulled out the large book, which Jack took to be his 'file'

She opened it and flicked through the many pages.

"Well Jack, its nearing dark now so I have to leave you for the night,"

"Eh?"

"I have to go back, Ive got to finish up a bit of work on your file, and besides some time alone will probably do you some good,"

Then she was gone. She was right of course, Jack had been to busy to notice that night was falling.

He walked into the Captains Cabin. Where Ashley sat at the desk. She had just finished writing an entry in the Captains log when she ripped out a blank page from it.

Reloading the quill with ink she scribbled something.

'_Dear Jack,_

_Wherever you are. I hope that you are well. Barbossa is helping us get to Worlds end to rescue yourself and the pearl. Don't worry, he's not replacing you. As soon as you come back he is gone! _

_The Krakens not that bad is it?_

_Ashley Sparrow'_

Jack watched as she folded it up and tied it with a ribbon. Then she walked over to a cage and pulled out a white dove. One of those fancy messenger birds or something like that. She tied the letter to its leg and threw it out of the window.

Jack ran out on deck and watched as the dove flew back towards the ship, luckily Ashley was not watching. Sure she couldn't see Jack, but she could see the dove.

It flew towards him and landed on his arm. He took the letter and waited for the bird to fly away. But it didn't, it pecked and pecked at him until he slipped a piece of eight into its letter pouch. Then, it flew back into the Captains cabin.

Jack sat down on the deck curiously, he had not managed to read the letter as Ashley wrote it so he wondered what it was all about.

Ashley heard a fluttering and saw that the dove had returned. It sat on the desk. She opened the letter pouch expecting to see her message still there. But instead, she saw the piece of eight.

After returning the bird to its cage Ashley put the coin in her pocket, one where she knew it wouldn't be lost. It gave her relief, that maybe Jack was still alive and close by, it told her she had something to cling onto.

She looked out of the window of her cabin and whispered into the breeze.

"Thank you Jack,"


	3. Watching And Waiting

**Saving Souls – Watching And Waiting – (3)**

Jack awoke the next morning and waited patiently on the deck of The Last Hope for Marie to return. The letter Ashley had written him was tucked safely in the pocket of his shirt. The pirate came to thinking over the night. How did the dove that delivered the message see him? He thought he was invisible to everyone.

"How Peculiar…" Jack puzzled aloud.

"What's peculiar?"

Jack jumped up to see Marie looking at him.

"Can Doves see me?"

"Oh you're talking about the message last night," Marie said.

"How did you know?"

Marie tapped her nose secretively. "Doves can see you, but they're the only living things that can. Theres some kind of 'supernatural' property about them, and no Jack. It has nothing to do with the bible,"

"Oh,"

"Oh indeed,"

They watched as Ashley came out onto the deck and stretched. She looked around as Will came up onto the deck behind her.

"You and Elizabeth-" She began.

"Not good,"

"Im not surprised really," Marie said, once again looking at Jacks large file.

"Surprised about what?"

"Your Daughter. She wants to kill Elizabeth,"

"Eh?" Jack stared at Ashley whilst she talked to Will. She didn't look like she wished death upon anyone.

Well, maybe he was wrong. As Elizabeth came onto the deck Ashley glared daggers at her. Her hand tapping the handle of her pistol.

"She wants revenge is all. I think anyone would in this situation," Marie replied.

Ashley and Will separated ways as Barbossa came up onto the deck.

"Sparrow," He shouted.

Ashley walked over to him.

"What is it that you want?"

"Ye may be a Sparrow child and it seems that that little revelation makes the entire crew bow down to ye. But sadly, my bein' the captain an' all, doesn't make myself feel the same," Barbossa exclaimed.

"Yer point is?" Ashley asked, folding her arms.

"An' I think its fair ta say that ye will be workin' at some point of this journey,"

"Work? I 'ave been workin'!" Ashley protested, but when she thought about it, she hadn't really been doing anything of use to anyone.

"I believe ye know where the mop and bucket is?"

Ashley sighed and went below deck to fetch them, she hadn't done deck duty since she first met Jack. Elizabeth normally got lumbered with it.

Oh yes. Elizabeth. Ashley had forgotten Elizabeth's entire existence until that moment and when she remembered, she got angry. In fact every time she saw or heard Elizabeth she filled with rage and wanted nothing more then to plunge her cutlass through something. However, she wasn't that kind of person, and if the time came she wouldn't be able to actually do it.

Unless of course, that someone was Davy Jones or even Barbossa, who seemed to agitate Ashley even more with every passing day.

Jack sighed, he was getting bored.

"Not long to go," Marie said. "Only a few hours and you'll have to leave,"

"To worlds end?"

"To worlds end," Marie smiled.

Meanwhile Ashley was practising the skill of sword fighting with Will. She blocked his attacks, he blocked hers. They were of an equal skill, simply because Ashley had grown up using a sword. She knew how to hack people's heads off. If she wanted to, however she figured that was more of Barbossa's style. Will was also well trained, he was a blacksmith. He had to practise with each sword he made. It was very much like the battle of Barbossa and Jack, two 'immortals' locked in battle until judgement day and trumpets sound.

On the other hand neither Will nor Ashley were immortal, so any injury could be fatal.

Will swung at Ashley, she jumped up and blocked, her feet flying everywhere, accidentally kicking Elizabeth to the floor.

"What was that for?" Elizabeth snapped as Will helped her stand up.

"Nothing. It was accidental I assure you," Ashley replied, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Im sure it was, now lets all get back ta work eh?" Gibbs said, noticing the tension. He could sense a fight coming on.

"Aye," Ashley said, she placed her sword back in its sheath.

"Things are certainly going down hill without you Jack," Marie commented.

"I suppose, but Ashley'll be alrigh' when we go wherever we're going soon won't she?" Jack asked.

Marie shrugged. "Should be. It won't take The Last Hope much longer to get there. We ought to get a head start and that way you'll be judged and ready by the time they arrive,"

"Now?" Jack asked.

Marie nodded as Jack took one last look around. Then she placed her hands over his eyes and he fell asleep almost immediately.

"Jack Sparrow, wake up!" Marie's voice echoed in his ear and Jack felt a sudden pain in his side as she kicked him.

"Wha'?" He stood up, dazed.

"We're here and we have a lot better things to do then sleep,"

"If ye hadn't made me fall asleep then we wouldn't have had any problems would we?" Jack snapped, clutching his now sore right side.

"Come come, no time to waste, you have to check in," Marie replied, smoothing the edges of her dress down.

Jack took this opportunity to take in his surroundings; he was in a long hallway, a very bright hallway. There were many doors, each with names on them. He followed Marie down the hall and through a door with her name on it.

It was quaint, a bed, wardrobe and a desk cluttered with books and pieces of parchment, she sat at it and pointed into an empty corner. Suddenly a huge door appeared in the wall. It was open and outside Jack could see palm tree's and sand.

"What is this?" He asked.

"This. Jack. Is worlds end," Marie replied. "You should go out there and explore, but this door will always be here if you want to come back inside. It tends to rain a lot,"

Jack laughed. "Rain? But we're in the Caribbean love!"

"No. We're at Worlds End. It rains when a ship has been destroyed," Marie explained. "Which reminds me, The Black Pearl should arrive on that beach out there in precisely one minute,"

Jack watched through the doorway as – like Marie had said – it rained. Something was rising out of the water. It was the Pearl.

He ran out towards it, grinning and cheering to himself. He reached out to touch it as it got closer, but his hand went straight through the wood.

"No Jack. The Pearl is half 'dead' like yourself. You can't touch her unless you and she are rescued by those on The Last Hope,"

Marie appeared behind him. Jack's happy expression dropped to a frown and he shivered.

"Well they better bloody hurry up Im freezing!"

And with that, he ran back into Marie's office. Unaware that someone other than Marie had been watching him….


	4. A Commodore Returns

**Saving Souls –A Commodore Returns– (4)**

Norrington looked around smugly, he had given Jones's heart to Beckett and was finally restored to his former title.

'_Commodore James Norrington' _it sounded good, just as good as it had before he had met that wretched Sparrow and lost everything.

Lord Cutler Beckett didn't care much about what happened with Norrington now. The Governor of Port Royal was safely behind bars, and would be for quite a while. Beckett didn't need that Turner to get Jacks compass anymore. The Heart Of Davy Jones was just as good. He could control the seas for god's sake. Who wouldn't want that power?

Elizabeth Swann. The governor's daughter. She went off to find her fiancé William. She would only return to Port Royal if he did. Beckett had no cause to worry about them, if they returned. He would have them hung. After all they were under jurisdiction for saving that Sparrow from the hang mans noose. But what about Sparrow?

"What about Sparrow indeed," Beckett said aloud, as he sat at his desk staring at the heart intently.

He had no idea that the pirate he was referring to was half dead, at worlds end, and was in fact watching him at that very moment.

"You should be worried mate!" Jack shouted.

Marie laughed slightly, and then closed the book Jack had been looking inside of.

It was called a 'Spirit Vision' book, any one who was dead or half dead could watch whomever they wanted to back in the land of the living. And those being watched would have no clue.

Jack had originally chosen to watch Ashley, but she was having a rather boring time, just sailing. For what seemed like forever.

"Missing anything back in the living Jack?" Marie asked.

"Well, lets see theres Ashley, The Pearl, rum…. and oh! Tortuga!"

"Tortuga, how could I have guessed," Marie commented.

"You still don't like it?" Jack asked.

"Of course not its where I bloomin' died!"

"Your still holdin' tha' grudge? I died on the Pearl an' I can't wait to get back there!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"You real-" Marie began, but she stopped when there was a knock on the door that led out onto the beach.

Jack looked up.

"I'll get it," Marie grumbled, she stood up and opened it, her eyes wide with shock as she collapsed.

"Marie!" Jack shouted, looking down at her limp body.

"She's fine, paralysed is all, I didn't want her callin' security down because a ghost is messing with a halfie," A familiar gruff voice said.

Jack looked up to see the man to whom he owed his life.

"Er…hello?" He asked.

"I think we're done with hello's now Jack m'boy,"

The man was in fact Jacks father. James. He glared down at Jack sternly, his blonde hair covering his deep brown eyes.

"Oh, so it is you," Jack replied, recognizing his fathers stare. "What did you do to Marie?"

"Nothing. She's not dead, as I said. Just paralysed, a little trick the other ghosts taught me,"

"You're a ghost then…a full ghost?" Jack questioned.

"Aye, you were a mere lad when we last saw eachother, by the looks of things me leavin' you with yer mother turned out for the best,"

Jack looked at him curiously.

"Two days after I left you an' yer mother at Tortuga, there was a great storm. The whole ship went down, not a single survivor,"

Jack nodded respectfully and then looked up at his father.

"Which reminds me, Ive always wanted ta ask…. why exactly did you leave me in Tortuga?"

"Didn't want you to become pirate I suppose, I mean…lets face it. Tis not the safest line of business to be tossed into. However, from what Ive seen of you. I failed," James explained, picking Marie up and placing her – still unconscious – back into her desk chair.

"Yer waiting then?" James continued.

Jack nodded. "Aye, a whole ship an' a crew are set out to rescue me,"

"Including Ashley?" James Sparrow asked.

Jack looked at him in surprise. "You know about Ashley?"

"Of course, Ive known ever since I died, I have been watching everyone, in one of them 'Spirit Vision' books. My guardian told me about Ashley years ago. I have to say, you made a bad choice by draggin' her into piracy,"

"_I _didn't _drag_ anybody. She wanted to be one-" Jack protested.

"An' I have to say it suits her fine. One of the best…. one of the best women buccaneers to sail the seas at least," James smiled slightly.

It was not a sight Jack was used to seeing. As far back as he could remember his father never ever smiled. Except now, but then again. Ashley could probably make anyone smile. Even Davy Jones. Well….maybe…


	5. Davy Jones Pays A Visit

Saving Souls – Davy Jones Pays A Visit 

Ashley heard a lot of noise from the deck; she was sat in the captain's cabin, presuming it was just another one of the crew's fights about rum or something or other. Even if it was more serious, Barbossa and Will could deal with it.

"Im not of the mind for fighting today," She said to herself.

There were some rather heavy footsteps, a bit like someone was limping, and indeed they were.

"Get up," Spat Davy Jones.

Ashley stood and stared in alarm. It was not everyday the ruler of the oceans was stood in the same room as herself.

"Tie her up," Jones said to two members of his crew who had arrived in the room.

Within a few seconds, her hands were bound. And a sack had been placed over her head.

"Why didn't I attack?" She mumbled aloud by accident.

"Keep quiet!" One of Jones's crew shouted.

Ashley felt herself being lifted over someone's shoulder and being carried up to the top deck. She kicked with her feet until someone bashed her on the head and she was knocked out….

"Not good," Jack said, looking to his father as they watched Ashley's dilemma in a Spirit Vision book.

"Well, it was bound to happen. They won't do nothin' to her though," James replied.

"How do you know?"

"There just going to take her hostage until they somehow get his precious heart back," James said. "Ive been watching in my Spirit Vision book a lot more then I should,"

"But Norrington has got the heart!" Jack stated.

"True. But Ol' Jones'll probably bribe the crew o' The Lost Soul, he'll offer a trade. The heart for the girl,"

"But that means that there will be a delay in rescuing me from this awful place,"

"Yup," James stated, looking over to Marie who was now awakening.

"Wh- Where am I? What's happening? AND WHO PARALYRSED ME!"

"I'll be off now son, don't want to alarm 'er," James whispered to Jack and then trotted out of the door.

"Jack?" Marie asked, "Was there someone in here with you? Say – a _full_ ghost. Did it paralyse me?"

She knew exactly who it was. She had woken up about five minutes before James Sparrow had left. However she didn't plan on telling Jack that just yet.

"Eh? Don't know what yer talkin' about love, must have just been a nightmare," Jack covered for his father, still in many ways annoyed that he had left. They had so much to talk about!

And lets face it, an awful lot of time to do that talking in.

Ashley regained consciousness as the sack was pulled off of her head. She looked around to see Davy Jones and his crew glaring at her. Not a pleasant sight at all.

"Where is it?" Jones demanded.

"Where's what?"

"You bloody well know what!" One of the crewmembers jeered, taking his whip and hitting her in the leg with it.

She grimaced in pain and looked down at her trousers, there was now a hole in the material so much so that she could see the blood.

"I don't know what yer talkin' about!"

"Y-" The crewmember was about to start up with the whip again when one member of the crew stopped him.

"No! I think she's telling the truth," He said, Ashley found him familiar; he was a lot more human-like than the others.

Suddenly, it clicked.

"Bootstrap Bill!" She yelled.

He looked at her and nodded.

"You would say she was telling the truth wouldn't you though Bootstrap? She's in league with Jack Sparrow and he's in league with your son is he not?" Jones stated.

Bootstraps expression sank to one of defeat. He said nothing.

"I thought so," Jones grinned victoriously.

He turned to Ashley, who was sprawled on the deck.

"Very Well," Jones smirked. "We'll go ahead with the other plan then gents,"

"Other plan?" Ashley questioned.

"Oh yes. You claim you don't know where the heart is. Chances are you don't. Because no one lies to Davy Jones,"

"But what about Sparrow?" One of the crewmembers asked.

Jones shot him a fuming look. Then he continued. "So, theres still the crew of The Lost Soul. Set off to find your cursed father! Well, that's going to be abandoned,"

Ashley stated at him. Confused.

"I'll trade. The heart for you. If they don't comply. I suppose your stuck here," He grinned spitefully.

"Aye. But that would mean you wouldn't have your precious heart," Ashley replied.

Jones looked at her. Leaning close and glaring at her with his beady eyes.

"If I don't get my heart lass, you can say goodbye to ever finding Jack. You can say goodbye to The Lost Soul and it's crew. In fact, you can say goodbye to your life,"

The words twirled in Ashley's mind. If her hands were not tied she probably would have punched Jones in the face.

"TAKE HER BELOW!" Jones shouted.

Within seconds Ashley was dragged below deck and shoved into a cell. She sighed.

_Not Again_

When the Flying Dutchman was out of sight. The crew of The Lost Soul looked around in horror. Each of them had been knocked out, and slowly each of them was waking up.

All they could remember was Davy Jones and his crew suddenly appearing on deck.

Gibbs was the first to awaken. He stood up drowsily and ran into the Captains Cabin.

"Merry mother of god," He said looking round the room.

There appeared to have been a struggle, as numerous things were scattered all over the place. And worst of all. Ashley was missing.

Gibbs felt guilty. He could have tried to warn her. If ever they did find Jack. What would he say? Gibbs couldn't bare the thought.

He ran back onto the deck as the other crewmembers woke up.

Barbossa was cursing profoundly. He, being who he was had tried to defend himself. Nonetheless, Jones's crew had overpowered him and given him even more of a battering than the others just for being cocky.

"They took Ashley, wha' do we do now Captain?" Gibbs asked him, not knowing why he had addressed Barbossa by the name of captain.

It appeared to have helped him thought as it generated a quicker answer.

"We have two options. One: We carry on as planned and rescue the Pearl," Barbossa replied.

"And Jack," Will added.

Barbossa nodded grimly. "Or second: We desert our plan and chase after Ashley,"

Elizabeth stood up and shook her head.

"If we chase after Ashley, Jones will have our heads!" She protested.

"Are you worrying about our safety or is it just that you don't like the girl?" Gibbs asked, knowing of Elizabeth and Ashley's hate for eachother.

"Our safety of course!" Elizabeth replied, however she didn't really know herself.

"Tis true, Jones would overpower us. But as Tia Dalma said; if we go after Jack and fail, this ship and all of us will be stuck at Worlds End forever aswell," Will stated.

"Aye, an' if that happens Ashely would be even more doomed then she is now," Gibbs nodded.

The whole crew – except Barbossa, who just stood around trying to look cool – sighed in despair.

"Oh, what are we to do?" Elizabeth groaned.


	6. Well, we’ll just have to not fail!

**Saving Souls – Well, we'll just have to _not _fail!**

**A/N: Grrrrrrrrr! Wasn't Letting Me Upload Documents For Ages! Im SO Annoyed!**

Drip

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

There was a leak in the ceiling above Ashley's cell, and every second a drop fell down and hit her on the head. It was very annoying. Enough to drive someone mad.

She lent her head on the bars and sighed. This was one of the many 'worst days ever' of her life.

It was the boredom that got to her the most.

However, it soon subsided when she heard that oh-so familiar limping noise. Davy Jones was soon in front of her.

"Up," He spat, opening the cell and dragging her to her feet.

She was led back out onto the deck and saw The Lost Soul opposite it.

"Wha's goin' on?" Ashely asked, seeing Will, Barbossa, Gibbs and Elizabeth stood on The Lost Soul's deck. "You were sailing in the opposite direction!"

"Aye, but we followed them," One of Jones's crew shouted.

Jones looked at Ashley and scowled. Her hands were still bound, and many of his crew had their weapons pointed at her.

"The Heart?" Jones asked.

The Lost Souls crew looked about frantically at eachother. Gibbs was pushed to the front of the group.

"Er…we don't have it," He mumbled.

"You don't?" Jones asked.

"Whilst we outsmarted you, we were outsmarted ourselves," Will explained.

"So where is it?" Jones demanded.

"By Now," Will shrugged and thought it over. "Most likely in the hands of Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company,"

Jones made an angry noise.

"Well then, seeing as I can't step onto land and my crew failed the last time I got them to do my work for me,"

Jones shot a look at his crew.

"I'll be trustin' that you go an' get it for me,"

"And if we don't?" Barbossa asked.

"If you don't, you can say goodbye to Miss. Sparrow here,"

Ashley stared at Jones's crew who had pulled back the triggers of their pistols and raised their cutlasses to her throat. Threatening The Lost Soul's crew.

"But how are we to get the heart from Beckett? If me and Will so much as step foot in Port Royal we'll be caught and hanged!" Elizabeth pointed out.

"Beckett has a host of men at his call, he controls the oceans with that heart," Will added.

"Aye, an' myself, Barbossa and 10 other men aren't exactly a match for that," Gibbs said looking around at the crew of The Lost Soul.

He was pretty surprised that Jones was letting them talk so much. All of the other times Gibbs had seen him he was much more intimidating. But of course, he hadn't lost his precious heart then.

"The only one worthy of taking on Beckett is Captain Jack! Or- was anyway," One of Jacks crewmembers pointed out.

Cotton's parrot whistled in agreement.

Ashley found a bit of Jack welling up inside of her.

"Ive had a thought!" She said.

Everyone's heads turned to look at her.

"True, the only one worthy of taking on this Beckett person is Jack. But he's not 'ere is he? Well, I say I go instead!"

Barbossa raised his eyebrows.

"C'mon! We all know I have an awful lot of Jacks charm in me! I just the pirate for the job!"

Jones soon silenced her.

"Oh? And you expect just to be let go like that? I think not. We have agreement," He said.

Ashley grinned.

"In order to confirm you're return…Im going to need a hostage,"

The grin faded.

"Oh," Ashley mumbled.

Jones muttered something to one of his crew, who swung over to the opposite ship, grabbed Elizabeth and swung back over again.

"No!" Will shouted. "You can't take Elizabeth!"

"As I said, I need a hostage," Jones laughed as Ashley's bounds were untied and she jumped over onto The Lost Soul.

"You're a diamond mate!" She tried to make the best of the situation, copying something that Jack had once said.

Elizabeth screamed in protest and she was taken, or so Ashley presumed to a cell.

"When you get the heart, sail to worlds end. I'll be waiting," Jones laughed even more and once The Flying Dutchman had gone out of site Ashley collapsed on deck with relief.

"You just let them take her?" Will yelled.

"I didn't see you trying to stop them, and anyway we'll get her back, and we'll have the heart for ourselves whilst we're at it!" Ashley said.

"You mean your not givin' to Jones?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course not!"

"Aye, well…now that that's settled I was hopin' you'd be able to explain exactly what we're going to do. A lot has gone on and Im getting rather confused with it all," Gibbs asked, rather wishing he had some rum.

Ashley sighed. "We are going to Port Royal. To somehow get the heart from Beckett,"

"How?" Barbossa questioned.

"Im still workin' on it," Ashley replied, before continuing with the plan.

"Then, we are going to sail to Worlds End, and save Jack. Except Will,"

"Huh?" Will asked.

"You are going to secretly rescue Elizabeth from Jones,"

"How?"

"I don't know about that either. You'll just have to wing it,"

"Wing it?"

"I don't know! Think of something yourself, you're the only one who wants to rescue the woman…. although I can't imagine why," Ashley mumbled the last part.

Will glared at her.

"So, whilst we're saving Jack, Will is saving Elizabeth. We all meet back up on The Lost Soul and destroy Jones! How does that sound?" Ashley grinned.

"You make it sound so easy," Gibbs replied.

"But what if either of us fail? If I get caught trying to save Elizabeth then we'll both be stuck on the Flying Dutchman! Or worse – killed! And as Tia Dalma said, if you all fail then you'll be stuck at Worlds End," Will exclaimed, he was always pretty pessimistic.

"Well, we'll just have to _not _fail then won't we!" Ashley declared, slapping her knee's happily.


	7. Port Royal Again!

**Saving Souls – Port Royal…._ Again!_**

"I cannot be seen in this!"

Ashley's protests echoed throughout the ship.

"Elizabeth is on Jones's ship because of you. You _have_ to," Will replied.

Ashley stood in front of the mirror in the captain's cabin. She was wearing one of Elizabeth's dresses. It was beige and embroidered with a lot of sparkly beads. Her hair had been pulled back and she even wore a small bit of make-up.

The make-up and hair was done for by Gibbs as she had no clue herself…. and surprisingly he hadn't done a bad job.

But that still didn't mean that Ashley liked it.

"Tell Me. How exactly is this going to help me get the heart?" Ashley asked.

"Well…. you're a woman…think about it," Gibbs mumbled.

Ashley's eyes went wide. "WHAT?" She exclaimed. "You don't expect me to.."

"No, of course he doesn't. But, you could at least work at being a woman a bit more if you understand," Will said.

"No I don't understand. Prey, do tell?" Ashley questioned him.

Will coughed awkwardly.

"Well, Um…I-…well, your mannerisms could be improved…. and you need to be more ladylike,"

Ashley glared at him. Will flinched.

"In the end, its all for Jack," Gibbs said, trying to convince her.

Ashley thought for a moment. For Jack. She could do this.

"But what if he knows Im Jack's daughter?" She asked.

"You're a good actress lass, ye've changed yer ways as far as Beckett's concerned," Gibbs smiled.

Ashley nodded. She wondered what Jack would say if he knew. Basically, she had to flirt with Beckett. That was not something she wanted to do.

"Aye. Im ready then," Ashley said, she walked up onto the deck, slightly reassured by the feeling of her pistol attached securely to her leg. If the worst came to the worst she'd know what to do.

The aim was to get the heart, and get back to the Lost Soul, which would be waiting not far from Port Royal.

She breathed heavily as she was lowered onto the ocean in a longboat.

"Good luck miss Ashley," Gibbs smiled; he was slightly worried that Ashley would be discovered.

'_But she is a Sparrow,' _He reassured himself.

OOOooooOOO

Ashley climbed out of her longboat, before attaching it to a post on the docks.

"A shilling to tie your boat up," A man stated, he was holding a book and Ashley noted the many scribbles of names and dates inside it.

"Maine. Louisa Maine," She lied, handing over the money.

Rolling her eyes at the mans smile Ashley carried on, walking

Further into Port Royal.

She didn't actually know where Beckett was. She didn't even know what he looked like.

"Excuse me? Could you please tell me where Lord Beckett could be found?"

She gave in and asked a milkmaid.

The young girl gave her directions, Ashley followed them. She wanted things to be over and done with quickly.

**Ooo**

Ashely found the building a knocked on the door. A butler answered.

"Maam?" He asked.

"I would like to request the company of Lord Beckett," Ashley replied.

'_Christ! Since when 'ave I talked so posh!' _Ashley thought.

"Name?"

"Ashley Sparrow,"

The door was closed on her face. Ashley took this as a sign to leave, and was just about to when the door reopened.

"Lord Beckett is most intrigued and welcomes you into his place of work,"

The door was opened further and Ashley stepped inside. She was led down a long corridor into a large room.

"Miss.Sparrow,"

A rather posh looking man wearing fine clothing addressed her.

"Long have I waited to meet the infamous daughter of Jack Sparrow," He said.

Ashley said nothing.

"In case you didn't know, pirates are not welcome here," He continued.

"I am no pirate," Ashley finally spoke.

"Oh?" Beckett offered her a seat across from where he sat at his desk. He fetched a book from one of the many shelves in the room. Ashley saw the title printed in gold on the spine. It read: 'Pirates Of Today'

Beckett smiled weirdly and handed it to Ashley, open.

Ashley took it and looked down at the heading of one of the chapters. 'Ashley Sparrow'

"I-," She began.

"I received it two weeks ago actually. The first book with your name in it. You must be proud," He commented.

"Not really," Ashley lied.

She read what were on her pages in the book, restraining a smile from some of the crimes she had allegedly committed, before – placing it on Becketts desk.

"I do not wish upon myself such a life, I retired from that life after-" Ashley continued, Gibbs was right. She was a good actress.

"Go on?" Beckett pressed.

"My father. Jack. He passed away. I am at last free,"

"You mean to tell me that it was he who provoked your crimes?"

Ashley looked down and nodded.

"Miss.Sparrow. Why are you gracing me with your presence?" Beckett asked, he didn't know if he quite believed the girl.

"I don't know. Ive only just escaped from those dreaded scoundrels, I came here to forget,"

Beckett smiled slightly and stood up, looking out of the window.

"Well, you will be very glad to know of my newest investment,"

"The heart of Davy Jones," He continued.

Ashley nodded.

"Miss.Sparrow would you give me the pleasure of joining me on a walk?" He asked.

Ashley hesitated slightly before nodding and standing up.

Beckett took her arm and led her out of the building, boasting and going on about his achievements and the like. Ashley wondered if this was how he tried to woo all women.

It was pretty obvious he was trying to do such a thing. Every moment or so he looked into her eyes for a second and Ashley could swear that through their linkage of arms…he was pulling her closer to him.

For a second Ashley felt lost, she forgot everything. But soon snapped back to life.

The Heart. The heart was the main goal.


	8. The Heart

**Saving Souls – The Heart**

Hours later, Ashley was quite bored. And disgusted that she had let Beckett get so close to her.

This time, they were back in his 'office' when someone joined them.

"Norrington!" Ashley practically shouted his name, standing up angrily.

If he hadn't taken the heart Jack wouldn't be dead, and she wouldn't have been in this predicament.

"You've met?" Beckett asked.

"Unfortunately…yes," Norrington replied.

He looked so smug, back in his commodore uniform he must have thought he was king of Port Royal.

"ITS ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT!"

Uh oh. Ashley had blown it.

Realising this, she pulled her pistol out from under her dress and pointed it at Beckett.

"The Heart?"

He said nothing.

"Give me the heart or so help me I'll shoot!" She exclaimed.

Remembering that Norrington was armed. Ashley leapt back and pulled his sword from his belt. She had both of them covered.

"Go," She gestured for Norrington to move next to Beckett so that she didn't have to watch them as much.

He did so without argue.

"Heart. Now," She ordered Beckett.

"You don't expect me to believe you'd actually shoot," Beckett practically laughed in her face.

"Actually, I do," Ashley smirked, swiftly moving her pistol to the direction of the window.

She shot a passing officer in the leg.

Beckett flinched at the sound the trigger being pulled back once more; Ashley aimed it at his head.

"Tell your precious commodore to fetch me the heart, or I will kill you,"

Beckett looked to Norrington and nodded. The commodore still did nothing.

"Get Miss.Sparrow the heart of Davy Jones. Now,"

Norrington moved behind Beckett's desk and opened a draw; he produced the heart, which Ashley snatched from his hands.

"Lord Beckett. Thanks ever so much for the rather unpleasant company," She grinned. "And Norrington…your still a bloody coward,"

Ashley looked up at the chandelier that hung above her, aiming the pistol at it. She shot. And while it was in mid crash she disappeared.

"Catch me if you can!" She yelled, laughing to herself.

She pulled up the dress she was wearing a bit to help her run, and was soon back in the longboat she had left docked at the port.

Meanwhile, Norrington and Beckett looked at the chandelier that had fallen to the floor, and the mess that it had made.

"Bloody pirates," Norrington mumbled.

Ooo

"Raise her up lads!" Gibbs called as the longboat that Ashley was in was heaved up so it was level with the deck.

Ashley climbed out and sighed.

"So?" Will asked.

"I have it," Ashley smirked, taking the heart so that everyone could see it.

Will resisted the temptation to snatch it from her, he swore that he would rescue his father and destroy the heart of Davy Jones. Therefore destroying Jones himself.


	9. Strange Things

**Saving Souls – Strange Things – (9)**

Jack strolled along the beach at Worlds End, his hands in his pockets, kicking up sand as he went. He was getting so fed up of waiting, it had been days. His father had not returned, and there had been no sight of Marie. Who had disappeared off to her 'boss'.

He looked out at the ocean, longing for the sight of the Pearl. Wishing he could be back at its helm, Ashley on one side of him and a nice bottle of rum in his hand. It would be paradise.

"In fact, just a bottle o' rum would do for now," Jack mumbled to himself.

He jumped up in shock as he felt something tug at his trousers. Turning round, he noted that it was a small boy with big blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"Rum?" The boy said. "I know where the rum is! Follow me!"

The boy ran off, further along the beach until he rounded a corner and Jack lost sight of him.

"Oh bloody hell," Jack said, chasing after the boy.

He would have done anything for a nice bottle of rum.

Meanwhile onboard the Lost Soul Ashley eyed Barbossa with suspicion.

"You are taking us to worlds end aren't you?" She asked, frowning as he turned away from the helm to face her.

"O' course! Where else do you think Im takin' ye all!"

"Well….I was just thinkin'…"

"Oh? And YE know the way ta worlds end then?" Barbossa asked sarcastically.

"Nope," Ashley smirked, and walked across to the other end of the deck, where Will sat on a barrel miserably.

"Not to worry William…. Elizabeth will soon be back on the ship!" She said, trying to be cheerful.

True, she didn't really like Elizabeth. But it wouldn't hurt to pretend for just a little while.

"But is she actually returning? You don't know that…. you can't just promise it…"

"I wasn't promising it Will. But it's no use sulking. You have ta be positive. I know theres a fair chance of everything going wrong. I know theres a fair chance that I may not see Jack again. But Im not going round being all pessimistic am I?" Ashley replied solemnly.

Will nodded, before disappearing up to the crow's nest without a word.

Ashley sighed. "Men,"

It felt like the little boy had led Jack all round the island, and he certainly didn't see any rum.

"Ye where lyin' weren't ye?" Jack asked.

The boy laughed and nodded, before running off deep into the jungle.

"Wha'? Wait! I don't know how to get back!" Jack called, but nobody replied.

"Oh bugger."


	10. At Worlds End

**Saving Souls – At Worlds End**

Jack mumbled profanities under his breath as he tried to find his way back to the beach.

"If I find the beach, I'll be able to make my way back to Marie's room!" He declared, using his cutlass to cut down branches that were in his path.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"Blimey,"

The boy, who had just run off and practically 'left Jack to die', had opened up a trapdoor in the ground, and jumped inside.

Curiously, Jack stepped forwards, peering down the hole, seeing nothing but the darkness, which resided within.

He shrugged. "Oh we-"

He stopped, hearing a boys giggle from behind him. It was the blonde boy, the one that had led him out into the jungle and the one who had just jumped into the hole. Or had he?

Suddenly, the boy pushed Jack, making him topple, falling head first through the trap door, screaming and yelling in fright as the door closed. Leaving him in complete blackness.

Meanwhile, onboard The Lost Soul Barbossa grinned. Calling Gibbs to his side.

"See tha'?" He pointed to an island not far away from them. "That, be worlds end,"

Gibbs stared for a moment, before a huge grin appeared on his face. "Bloody hell! We're here! We're at Worlds End!"

His grin soon faded, remembering the danger they were all now in. This was a place for the dead. And somewhere, Davy Jones was lurking….

Ashley jerked up from her sleep; she had fallen asleep on the floor of Jacks cabin, bottles of rum surrounded her. She was truly becoming Jack…. In the sense that she just loved rum. Bottles, Barrels, tankards….Whatever! If it contained rum. She would drink it.

Ashley ran out onto the deck at the sound of Gibbs cheering. She, like every other crewmember, saw the island of Worlds End. Gulping, she stepped to the very front of the ship, using her telescope to get a better view.

She couldn't see anything. Just the island. Nothing else.

"Everyone!" She called, "Gather round!"

Each person on the ship surrounded her, awaiting his or her orders.

Ashley looked to Will. "When we get closer to the island, you shall make your way onto it. Somehow, ye need to get onto The Flying Dutchman. Its probably docked somewhere around this blasted island,"

Will nodded. "Hopefully they haven't seen us," Before running off into the crews cabin to prepare.

"Now," Ashley began. "Gibbs, Cotton, Marty." She listed three other crewmembers names and then looked at them all. "We are going to rescue Jack from this place. I don't know quite how, but Im a Sparrow. And Sparrows all know in the end. Ready yourselves!"

They mumbled replies and then ran to get ready.

"The rest of ye! Ye shall all guard the ship. And…watch for Jones," She exclaimed, checking she had enough weapons and means of defence.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

As they climbed out of the longboat and onto the island, there was a huge silence. Now they were really in for it. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing.

"Will, ye alright?" Ashley asked, turning to him.

"Fine," He replied, pulling out his cutlass and making his way down the beach.

"We'll meet again lad!" Gibbs called to him, trying to keep everyone positive.

"Now captain, whats next?" He asked.

Ashley looked around at the 6 members of her crew who she had hand plucked. Each for their own different talent.

Gibbs, well, Gibbs HAD to come. There was no doubt there. He knew an awful lot.

Marty, he may have been small, but he was fast, and a good fighter.

Cotton, a brave man. Ashley knew that he would hold fast until the end. If the end ever came.

And then, there were three more. Bailey, Tredgett and Casper. Loyal and skilled with blades.

Everyone was needed. And at that moment, it was agreed. That no one would stop until they found Jack. Even if that meant that one person survived. They would still try.

It was victory, or death.

Ashley knew now, that if she came out of this alive. With Jack, that her piratical legacy would rise. More people would come after her, more people would fear her. But most of all, more people would try to kill her. And Jack too. In fact, the whole crew of The Black Pearl (Despite the fact that, like Jack, the ship was missing. But they were still the crew of the pearl) would truly make their mark in history. Destroying Davy Jones. Now that would be a victory.

But was it really possible?

Ashley tried to encourage the men that day, as she led them into the jungle. But secretly, she was scared, and doubting whether or not it could actually happen. The island was HUGE; it could take them ages to find Jack. And even if they did, who said he'd be alive? Ashley didn't think she could stand the thought seeing Jack dead.

"Miss Ashley? Ive just had a thought…. what if Barbossa sails off?" Gibbs asked, pushing back some branches with his arm and glancing around the jungle.

"He wouldn't. He can't anyway. He was let back onto the earth for a short time to help us. When we get Jack and The Pearl back, Barbossa will be sent back," Ashley explained.

"Aye, so he has no choice?"

Ashley nodded.

They came into a clearing, it led them out of the jungle, and they found themselves in front of a huge lake. There were large cliffs surrounding them too, the whiteness of their rock gleaming down upon the 7 pirates.

"Look!" Cottons parrot screeched.

Everyone looked, in front of them. Were thousands of people. And when Ashley looked through her telescope, she could see that the land stretched for miles, beyond the lake, there were houses, it was a village. And beyond the village, stood more jungle.

"Mother of Pearl," Gibbs said aloud in disbelief. Seeing so many pirates that he had once known. Pirates that were now dead.

"So it really is true, they gather here," Marty commented.

"They live here," Ashley replied. "But now we must venture forwards, this may be our only shot,"

Everyone agreed, thoughts of Jacks safe return filled their minds. For when Jack returned, everything would be normal again. Well, MORE normal.

**(Over To Will)**

Meanwhile, one William Turner walked across the beach, the hot sun glaring down upon him. Vultures circled overhead, and in the distance, he could see fog. And behind the fog, a huge black shadow. He guessed that the shadow belonged to The Flying Dutchman. But the fog was stranger than anything, it was hot, the sun was shining in the sky. And yet, fog surrounded the black shadow. Almost hiding it.

"Or could it be a warning.." Will mumbled to himself, trudging onwards.

**(To The Captain Himself!)**

Jack stood up in the darkness, fumbling around his coat. He found some matches, lighting one and glancing around him. He seemed to be in a cave. There was an old lantern hanging from a rusty hook in the cave wall, he lit the fuse. Grabbing the lantern firmly by its handle and once more taking the opportunity to explore the cave. There was a passageway, Jack followed it. Running as quickly as he could. He made a note to himself to NOT trust little blonde haired ghosts ever again. Unless it was for a reason. The whole situation could have been like one of those stories that Gibbs always talked about. Something bad happens….but for a good reason.

Jack didn't know, he didn't care to know either. His only priority at that moment was to get out of the cave and back onto the land above.

**(Ashley And The 6 Crewmembers)**

"I don't like it," Gibbs mumbled. "Its too quiet,"

Everyone agreed on walking around the lake, hoping to avoid any of the ghosts surrounding it. They didn't know if they were good or ill.

Ashley laughed awkwardly. "Tis funny you should say that,"

"Why?" Bailey asked.

"Its like it those books you read, theres a group of people on some dangerous adventure. And then the second in charge says, 'I don't like it, its too quiet,'" Ashley exclaimed.

"And then what happens?" Gibbs asked.

"He gets a great big bullet right in the chest," Ashley replied.

Gibbs gulped.

"Mind you, sometimes it's the Captain that says 'I don't like it, it's too quiet' though," Ashley added.

Gibbs sighed.

"But the second in charge still gets the bullet," Ashley joked, everyone laughed.

"Don't play with my nerves Miss Ashley," Gibbs said.

"I know I know, but Im a pirate. What do you ex-"

Suddenly Ashley stopped; the other 6 members of her crew had been following behind her in a long line around the side of the cliff. When she stopped, they all bumped into one another. There were few cries of pain and surprise. But finally, everyone saw why Ashley had stopped.

"Who goes there?" In front of them, stood a tall man with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Errr…Captain Ashley Sparrow and some of my crew," Ashley replied firmly.

"Captain Ashley Sparrow eh? Your as bad as your father you are," The man chuckled, patting the top of Ashley's head.

"Do I know you?" Ashley asked, peering at him. There was something familiar in those eyes. Those deep, brown eyes. Both she and Jack had them. And Jack had said he'd gotten his from his father.

"James Sparrow," The man introduced himself. "Looks like you're my granddaughter,"

Ashley said nothing.

"An' Im not surprised either, you're just right. A fine pirate…an' you look so much like Jack too,"

"It's a fine thing to be meetin' ye," Gibbs said. "But we really must get on,"

"I know, I know, you've got to rescue my damned son. Always getting into trouble he is. But I just had to see my granddaughter. Cause it'll be the only time you know," James sighed sadly, rather wishing he could have done something else with his life so that he could have lived longer. But if he had, Ashley may have not even been born. So really, it was all down to fate.

"Do you know where Jack is?" Ashley asked.

"Aye, if you keep on going towards the jungle, and through that. Ye'll meet him on the other side," James said.

Ashley gasped.

"How do you know that?"

"Im a ghost love, and Jack. He's in the caves below this here cliff right now,"

He tapped the cliff wall.

"So I suggest ye get going,"

Ashley nodded, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "Thanks,"

She then turned to the crew. "Now let us be off! We have some rescuing to do!"

And with that, Ashley began to run. The other 6 crewmembers following behind her.

"Good luck Captain Ashley Sparrow!" James called, smiling happily, before shoving his hands in his pockets and going to alert Jack's counsellor Marie that Jack would not be returning.

As he walked he laughed to himself.

"Theres always one in the family,"


	11. An Easy Victory

**Saving Souls – An Easy Victory**

**-**THUMP-

-BANG-

"WATCH WHERE YER GOIN' YE SCURVY IDIOT!"

Ashley stood, glaring at who she had bumped into whilst running.

"YER CALLING ME THE IDIOT! WHY I-"

Jack gasped, standing and adjusting his hat on his head.

"Ashley! Gibbs! Crew!" He cheered, that usual Jackish grin on his face.

"It's been so long Captain! Glad ta have ye back!" Gibbs nodded.

"No time for chatter crew, we must get to Jones's ship!" Ashley said, pointing her cutlass in front of her.

"Now, now little Sparrow. You're not the Captain anymore…. To Jones's ship!" Jack called, pulling out his own cutlass and beginning to run.

Ashley rolled her eyes, and followed quickly after him.

**--**

Will was still walking slowly across the beach towards Jones's ship when he heard someone yelling, and far in front of him he saw Jack and the rest of the crew charging towards him.

Just as they were about to bash into him Will took two steps to his left and watched as they fell over eachothers feet and collapsed in a pile on the sand.

Jack arose first, his hat tilted to the left, he had that drunk look about him, but it was obvious he was perfectly sober.

"Whelp! Good ta see ya!" Jack said as everyone stood up.

Ashley walked over to Will. "You goin' a bit slow ain't ye mate? We're supposed to be off of this ruddy island by now!"

"Well excuse me if I didn't really know what to do, one man against the whole of Jones's crew is a big difference," Will replied boldly.

"Nah, don't worry about it son. We're all here now, and we must rescue Elizabeth," Jack nodded.

"Oh! I remembered something!" Ashley grinned, pulling Jones's heart from her pocket.

"You got it back! How?" Jack asked curiously, taking it from her and placing it in his own coat pocket.

"Well, it took some persuasion, but yes, I got it back," Ashley replied.

"But what of the pearl?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No sign o-" Will began, but soon stopped.

"How?" Gibbs asked, staring up at the Pearl as it sailed towards them.

"Me! That's how!"

A young females voice echoed from the top deck and suddenly Marie appeared.

"Marie!" Jack called to her as she climbed off of the ship.

"You should be glad you got me as a counsellor, if you had anyone else you'd have no hope my friend. But you must be quick, if anyone discovers it was me who helped you then I'll be in for it," Marie smiled, then vanishing into thin air.

Gibbs shivered. "Bloody ghosts,"

The Black Pearl cut through the ocean swiftly, making its way closer and closer to The Flying Dutchman. Davy Jones watched through his telescope, he saw Jack at the helm, Ashley beside him, Will beside her, and the rest of the crew at work.

"Bring up the girl!" He snapped his telescope shut, turning and smirking as Elizabeth was brought up from the brig.

She looked very uncomfortable and distressed. But at the sight of the Pearl she grinned.

"Don't know what yer laughing at Miss Turner, its only the Pearl, my ship can easily destroy it," Jones told her.

"Only the Pearl huh?" Elizabeth laughed a little, seeing The Lost Soul appear from the other side of The Flying Dutchman.

Both the Pearl and The Lost Soul stopped, blocking the Flying Dutchman from moving anywhere. They were clearly trapped.

"Alrigh' Jones! Can't get rid of me that easily can ya eh?" Jack smirked.

"Don't be too happy Jack, ye can't defeat me, and neither can that lying dog of a daughter of yours!" Jones replied.

"Really? I didn't realise, I thought, seeing as we have the heart. We could destroy you quite easily!" Ashley grinned, pulling the Heart from Jacks pocket and tossing it in the air.

"So Jonesy, what are ye gonna do now?" Jack teased.

"Atta-" Jones began, but Jack soon stopped him.

"Ah Ah Ah, ye don't want to be doing that mate," Jack handed Will the heart, and Will held his fathers knife to it.

"What do ye want?" Jones asked, he showed no signs of nervousness but he clearly knew he was outnumbered.

"Elizabeth, and my father!" Will called.

"Aye, and that there silvery thing hangin' out of yer pocket!" Ashley added.

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Wha'? Might as well get all we can!" She replied.

Jones scowled as Bootstrap Bill and Elizabeth made their way onto the Pearl.

"An' the shiny!" Ashley stated, swinging bravely over onto The Dutchman's Decks.

Afterall, Jones couldn't do anything, if he made the slightest move Will would plunge the Knife into his precious heart.

Ashley swiftly plucked the Silver Chain, which was in Jones's pocket out; on the end was a heart shaped locket. She opened it, and smiled slightly when it began to play a tune.

"Very nice," She said, going back over to the Pearl.

"Lets get out of here," Will said, when everyone was accounted for.

"Not yet," Jack said, grabbing Will's knife and plunging it into the heart.

Jones gasped in pain and held his chest, his sank to the floor, writhing and wailing until suddenly he stopped.

He was no longer the Davy Jones everyone recognized, in his place, was a young man with dark blonde hair and green eyes. Jones's crew too, they were now the men they had once been.

Ashley looked at the dead body of Jones and then at his crew.

"An' let that be a lesson to all of ye!" She said, turning and accidentally bumping into an unfamiliar face. Suddenly she realised.

"Bootstrap Bill! Ye gave me quite a fright there mate!" She told him, walking over to Jack who was once more at the helm, he looked at everyone.

"No use standing around! Get to work!" He yelled, and the crew dispersed to their duties.

"What are we to do now Captain?" Gibbs asked as Jack began to steer the Pearl away from the Flying Dutchman, Barbossa following on The Lost Hope.

"Now? I say…" Jack began, but Ashley interrupted him.

"LETS GO FIND SOME TREASURE!"


	12. 2nd Captains Log The End

**Saving Souls – The 2nd Captains Log – The End!**

August 23rd – Captains Log…well…'2nd Captains Log'…Jack is back you know! 

_There is a storm on the horizon, we can all sense it, the waters are calm, but they shall not be calm later tonight. The whole crew is terribly happy to have Jack back…Will, Bootstrap and Elizabeth have all returned to Port Royal. And from their letters, that bloody Beckett has been long out of there ever since I showed up. Well that shows him! Nobody messes with Captain..I mean..'Second Captain' Ashley Sparrow of The Black Pearl! Whatever happened to the crew of The Flying Dutchman I don't know. Probably at worlds end…but I honestly don't know. It didn't seem as bad as Tia Dalma had made it out to be. But then again, I was staying there was I?_

_Barbossa, he's gone too. I can't help but miss his annoying smirk and looming shadow whenever he tried to frighten me..hehe..well it didn't work. Because NOBO-…ohh…nevermind..you get the picture. Anyway, HE'S probably at worlds end too. _

_5 Trade ships robbed already, we're swimming in gold and jewels! And are now heading to good ol' Tortuga. Okay, so…the memories for me there aren't so good. But I can't want to return. To step on familiar land..and..to have some rum! How Ive missed that! And Jacks missed it too, more than me!_

_Anyway, I must return to the top deck, I can hear Jack calling me. Probably another useless round of scrubbing the decks..but I will refuse..afterall NO-. Oh Dammit! I shall be doing that all the time now. Hmm…whom shall I blame..Will! Yes! I blame YOU William Turner! That's righ' if your reading this then-…YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! Get out of my Cabin NOW!_

_Bloody Whelp!_

_Signed,_

'_2nd Captain Of The Black Pearl: Ashley Sparrow'_

_P.S..I got myself a hat!_

_P.P.S..Down With Elizabeth Swan!!!_


End file.
